


the guilt that follows

by turntochapter13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Freaking sad cause i love sadness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntochapter13/pseuds/turntochapter13
Summary: Barry has a nightmare; Iris is there to calm him down.





	the guilt that follows

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know how long this is...like... probably 400??? idk I wrote it cause I was bored in the car :']
> 
> Anyway!- feel free to inform me of any mistakes but honestly it doesnt really matter considering its all just a mess. Oh well!
> 
> I love feedback; good and bad *wink*wink* 
> 
> -Lili <3

 

_He couldn't escape. They were surrounding him._

_He was the lost antelope--them the stalking hyenas. He was a rotting cadaver--they were the circling hawks._

_Cacophonies, chants, and incoherent shouts alike echoed, deafening him, scrambling his mind and sending his stomach into convulsions. He felt sick. Everyone--His mom and dad, Joe, Iris, Eddie, Eobard, Harry, HR, Ronnie, the list went on--was reminding him of his failures--his inability to save his mother, his father, his creation of Flashpoint out of pure selfishness, how he was never fast enough._

_They were closing in on him. He couldn't take it all. He couldn't breathe. It was as if they were sucking ever last ounce of life that still remained in his abused soul out and stomping on it until it was nothing more than a broken remanence of what it last was._

_"You lost me Barry. You screwed up--and now we're through" Iris stated with a hint of mock._

_"First your mom--now me. Jeez, apparently you don't get the gist of this hero thing, huh Barry?" his father scoffed, holding Nora's hand as crimson seeped through both of their shirts._

_"I could've grown old with Iris! We would've gotten married. Now the only marriage I'm having right now is with death." Eddie spat out, each word riddled with vile hatred._

_"Me and Cait were thinking about the name, Millie--you know... if we had a baby girl? It was my great-grandmother's name. I guess you took that chance from us. Oh well. At least you let us get married--unlike Detective Thawne over there." Ronnie chuckled at the thought._

_Joe cast him a shameful glance. " I don't know why I ever thought that bringing you into my family's life would put us back together. All you did was rip us into shreds."_

_There were more. Some talked--others were mute. They just stared at him with these haunted eyes that expressed all the horrors that Barry Allen put them through. The bundle seemed never ending. All he wanted to do was to roll up into a ball and end it all. Make it stop. Just make it stop!_

_He didn't even remember when he started screaming--probably around the time when they just began repeating his name over and over and over again, their voices going into a horrid crescendo as they went on._

_"Please! Stop! Just stop! I'm begging you! I'm sorry--I'm so sorry!"_

 

 

He shot up in his and Iris' bed, gasping and wheezing as the panic never subsided. It stayed there. Was it weird that it seemed to grow with intensity? It just wouldn't go away. It was Dobby in the form of mentality. 

 

He felt the tears that had absently settled on his cheeks. He didn't have the strength to wipe the wetness away. His whole body felt weak. There was a slight tremor racking his upper half. He was heating up, a gleam of sweat appearing on his bare chest in the dark. He wrapped his arms around himself to encase the oncoming swirl of emotions.

 

"Barr" a soft voice murmured within the dark room. Iris sat up to reach the nape of his neck--giving it a soft peck before running her fingers through his mussed hair. He leaned into the touch without hesitation, letting out a shaky breathe he didn't even realize he was holding.

 

She gently eased the speedster down again, getting him to lay down. He curled in on himself as he went but still remained close to her just so he could know she was there. "I'm sorry.", he croaked, a surprising roughness to his voice. He must've been screaming in the _real_ world as well.

 

"Shh." she whispered. She held his clammy forehead to hers, reaching her other arm around to rub his back in a soothing pattern. "It's okay now." she stated calmly.

 

She wasn't exactly sure when he finally relapsed to into sleep but as soon as he did, she began to feel herself waver on consciousness as well.

 

They could talk about it tomorrow--that is if he would open up. 


End file.
